<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helex by WhirlyGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530366">Helex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyGirl/pseuds/WhirlyGirl'>WhirlyGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MTMTE - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Helex has an oral fixation a mile wide, I swear I saw a fan pic on Twitter of this entire scenario, Nickel is not impressed, Other, but I can't find it, but yeah, implied vore, just nonsense, pandemic an all that, so if anyone knows about it...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyGirl/pseuds/WhirlyGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helex has an oral fixation a mile wide.  Nickel disapproves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helex/Nickel (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Drop it’.</p><p>A shake of the helm.</p><p>‘Drop. It.’</p><p>He started to shake his head again. A blur of blue and then he was being battered across the back of his helm by a tiny force of Primus.</p><p>‘SPIT IT THE FRAG OUT!!!’</p><p>Helex spat. The brain module of the last unfortunate soul from the List landed with a clang in a pool of cranial fluid and lubricants and rolled away, gathering fluff and detritus as it went. Helex watched it with a mournful expression. </p><p>‘Fragging pits, how many times, disgusting pit cursed son of a glitch, ok, open up.’</p><p>Helex opened. </p><p>He knew better than to argue with the tiny medic when she was in this mood. Nickel scrambled from the back of his head using his kibble for purchase. She shoved something between his teeth to lever his mouth open and went to town with her assault on his oral hygiene, throwing in mutters of derision about cold constructs (steady on, Functionist much??)  life choices (ah, but what’s not to like about licking the cranial fluid out of a mech’s head and mouthing his brain while he screams...) and choice of berth partner (Heh. Tes could take it… it more ways than one..)</p><p>He rumbled a laugh and received a solid bat to the nose with her tiny hand. She perched on the flare of his collar fairing in front of his face and reached right to the back of his mouth to dig out something wedged between the huge grinding teeth at the back of his jaw (unmaker in the pit, what the frag had he been chewing on...). </p><p>Helex closed his eyes and thought of anything other than the little mech rooting around in his mouth. Really, he tried. But. Well. Oral fixation and all that. He uncoiled his unholy length of tongue, hesitated just for a moment but decided it was worth it and LICKED Nickel, leaving one, long, broad stripe of tacky fluids from her tiny angry wheeled pedes to her tiny incandescent helm. </p><p>She erupted in a furious screech, yanked his tongue and he hurrked and coughed her out of his mouth, where she tumbled to the deck in a heap of fury. </p><p>Helex fled. </p><p>But not before retrieving the fluff covered brain from under the console and popping it in his mouth with a satisfied sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>